


Banned

by HarryFreakingPotter



Category: Little Voice (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFreakingPotter/pseuds/HarryFreakingPotter
Summary: leave a comment down below! thank you for reading!
Relationships: Bess King/Samuel
Kudos: 2





	Banned

“Sam, why are we in the middle of goddamn Build-A-Bear?” Bess hissed, looking around warily for tiny ninja anklebiters. You never know when those little shits could jump out and wreak destruction on anything they could get their grubby little hands on. 

“Because it’s like, the quintessential childhood experience you apparently never got?” He pulled a tiny striped shirt off the rack with a smirk. “And Louie never got a birthday present.”

“Oh, Christ Almighty. Is that a Dear Evan Hansen shirt for a bear?” She gasped, snatching it out of his hands. “Louie is gonna lose his shit!”

“Technically, it’s a shirt for your bestest friendy-wend. But, there is also a wide selection of itty-bitty widdle casts.”

“Okya, I’m gonna need you to never talk like that ever again.”

“Yeah, it sounded wrong as it was coming out.”

Bess quirked an eyebrow, rolling her eyes affectionately. “Divide and conquer? I’ll get the toad, you get the clothes?”

“Toad?”

“Dude. Tuck Everlasting?”

He looked bemused. “That book with the creepy 17 year old boy who’s in love with the eleven year old?”

How is she in love with this hopeless idiot? “Okay, it’s way less creepy in the musical. Now c’mon. I don’t want to spend my entire day off surrounded by unstuffed animals.”

He held up an empty frog in front of his face dramatically. “We’re watching you, Bess.”

“Oh, Jesus Christ.”

——–

“Bess, look at the tiny guitars!” Sam called gleefully from the other side of the store. “We could make a tiny musician!”

She laughed, ignoring the bleary-eyed glares of the teenager working the stuffing machine. “I thought this was for Louie?” She teased. “Besides, have you seen the price tag on these things?”

“Bess, I’m paying. We could afford another one if you wanted.” He crossed the cramped store in a few easy steps, face creased with concern.

She shook her head slightly, angling to hide her hands. “It’s okay, Samuel.”

“Are you- Are you writing a song in the middle of Build-A-Bear?”

Yes. “No.”

“You hesitated.”

A toddler pranced past, reaching out and feeling up every empty bear she could with her tiny sticky fingers. Literally. Matted fur followed in strict accordance with the laws of small children.

“Shit!” Bess yelped, spinning on her heel and sprinting as fast as the tiny store space would allow.

“What? Oh shit.” Samuel exclaimed as he spotted a flash of tiny hands clutching Bess’s beloved notebook. “Kid. Hey, kid! Give that back!” He snatched it back, grimacing at the sticky fingerprints dusting the cover. “Tiny asshole.”

“The fuck did you just say to my daughter?”

Shit shit shit shit. He cleared his throat nervously. “I said, uh, your kid is an asshole.”

The teen blinked rapidly. “Dude, you can’t say that to a kid. That’s messed up.”

“To be fair, the kid was being an asshole.” Bess piped in, waving the now complete toad plushie for emphasis.

The woman goggled at the cashier. “Are you going to allow these vulgar ruffians to continue attacking me and my daughter?”

——–

“I can’t believe we got thrown out of Build-A-Bear.” Bess huffed, stomping down the sidewalk.

“Okay, yes, technically we are now on a toy chain’s blacklist.” Sam acknowledged, a mischievous smirk on his face. “But… I may have forgotten I was holding Toad at the end of the argument.”

“You didn’t.”

He presented it with a flourish, cast and all. “I stole from fucking Build-A-Bear.”

“How do I love you?”

“The same way I love you. With all my being.”

“Weirdo.”

“You just got me banned from Build-A-Bear.”

“…Touche.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment down below! thank you for reading!


End file.
